(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reduction of corrosion of aluminum alloys exposed to seawater, and more specifically to a novel use of buffering dicarboxylic organic acids in combination with Otto fuel and seawater.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Corrosion of aluminum alloy Otto fuel tanks exposed to seawater is an on-going issue that requires mitigation and/or resolution. This issue is originated when residual seawater makes its way inside the fuel tank that has been partially fuel depleted. Presently the aluminum alloys are anodized and protected with an inert solid organic epoxy coating. In many instances this coating is partially lost due to handling/abuse of the fuel tank. As fuel tanks age the exposure of seawater to the aluminum alloy results in corrosion of the aluminum. Chlorides from seawater are corrosive to aluminum and its alloys at all temperatures and all chloride concentrations. There is a need to alleviate the chloride corrosion of fuel tanks due to the cost of fuel tank replacement.